Skating? Please!
by StrongerThanISeem
Summary: In this high school, extreme sports are a must. Whether biking, bungee-jumping, or boarding, there's always something to be done somewhere. The posse who rules the skate park, however, begins to notice the pink-haired blader. GaaSaku/SasuNaru/NejiTen


**Welcome, ladies and germs, to the very first chapter of Skating? Please! Okay, this story is brought to you today by Writer's Block Inc. because I'm stuck on my other stories!**

**Whatever, I hope you enjjjjoooooyyyyy!**

!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!

..

..

..

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

..

..

..

The sound of wheels rolling over a sidewalk.

..

..

..

Squeals.

..

..

..

Grunts.

..

..

..

Then, silence.

Three different teenagers stood in front of a brand new skate park, skateboards beneath their feet.

One was a red headed boy, with jade eyes and dark circles underneath. Kanji for love on left temple.

Another was a cocoa-haired male with pearl white eyes and a stone facade. Kanji for freedom on forehead.

Lastly, a black haired teen shaped into spikes, with onyx eyes and a cocky smirk. Kanji for power on neck.

The three silently stood there, girls with hearts in their eyes and guys with envious stares lining the entrance. The passerbys had a reason to adore. A reason to be jealous.

The three had looks. The three had power.

Uchiha; a name feared throughout the world.

Hyuuga; respected, honored, the most well-bred family.

Sabaku; never had you heard a story about a Sabaku that was a dull one.

One by one each of them pushed off the ground towards the new skate park, the fresh cement, the glinting rails.

Every single one of the boys were famous, but not for money or looks. But for talent.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Pushing off, gaining speed, turning, flipping, spinning, _amazing_.

Soon, the park was filled with the sounds of rolling wheels, of crashes, of screeches.

People with boards did tricks, flipping and turning at the last second. A dangerous sport, but a thrilling one.

However, the ones who stood out the most were Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Gaara Sabaku. They sped and weaved through skaters, jumped over walls, slid down rails and flew through the air. The boards remained faithful as they performed complicated tricks and jumps, from half-pipe to half-pipe. Some people would stop and watch as the trio excelled in the art of skateboarding. None of these performers of skating spoke, just let the wind twist through them.

But, as the sun set after a long day of boarding, they still had not uttered a word. The group of males had just hopped onto their boards and continued off.

Nevertheless, though, they would return.

!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!

Students of Fire Emblem High stood crowded at the front doors, waiting for the morning bell to ring. It was a surprisingly warm November day; a Monday to be precise. The trees had already turned color and a cool yet comforting breeze whispered through every now and then.

Near one of the three large fountains sat a group of jocks; football players will varsity jackets, basketball stars spinning an orange sphere on their fingers, baseball jockeys sporting caps. Cheerleaders with duffel bags and miniskirts were threaded in between the males.

At another fountian, musicians with guitars and songs practiced and on the other side, random teenagers read books or catched up on homework.

On the last fountain sat the loners, staring off to space or closing their eyes as they listened to mp3 players.

Overachievers were scattered around, along with students with nondescript titles. But, just near the edge of the school where a lone rusted half-pipe lay, were the skaters.

Bikers, skateboarders, and those with extreme scooters talked, skated, or listened to music before the bell rang. Except for three.

Those three were the infamous Gaara Sabaku, Neji Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha, who were sophmore. Their boards were in their hands as they leaned against the wall of the school. No one had talked to them, and no one would. They were the anti-social but talented butterflies who excelled in everything; sports, arts, academics. Anything and everything.

They were the most popular and feared of the whole entire school.

And it would stay that way.

But only for a short time.

!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!

A surge of teens rushed through the doorways of Room 301, Kakashi Hatake's room.

Kakashi Hatake was a strange man to most people; he had gravity defying hair and always wore a mask and headband of sorts around his left eye. Not to mention that he read porm in class and was almost always late.

But that was why everyone loved Kakashi's class. Even though they were supposed to be learning about the American Revolution and such, they had most of the class for themselves.

Friends talked to one another, people who never did their homework quickly wrote down answers to other classes, and others napped. Which was what one mass of a black sweatshirt was doing in the farthest corner.

The owner of the sweatshirt's name was Sakura Haruno. Sophmore, age 16. She had unique pink hair and emerald eyes.

Sakura, or as most of the girls in the school call 'Forehead Girl' (yes, she had a large forehead, they _all_ knew that.), was what you would call a teenage conendrum. She was a loner, yet she was friendly. She did well in academics, but did not do well in sports. Except for one. While most of Fire Emblem High had a passion for basketball, track, or cheerleading, Sakura was a rollerblader. One who loved to skate, but wasn't quite in the skating community. She lived only with her foster parent, Iruka Umino, who also housed another foster child, named Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was a whole other thing. While Sakura chose to stay hidden in her shadows, Naruto loved to bask in sunlight. He was energetic, friendly, did good in everything _except_ learning and was an angel, if Sakura could say so herself. The reason behind that was because that no mater how sad, depressed, or lonely you were, just one converstaion with the hyperactive blonde would change your whole outlook on life. Okay, so maybe she was exaggerating a little bit, but it was true. With his bright yellow hair and warm blue eyes, he made everyone feel welcome.

But back to our pinkette, Sakura was currently asleep while her head was tucked into her arms. This was the only class she did not have with her foster brother, but she didn't mind. Sakura was someone who loved to have some alone time to think and daydream.

Suddenly, though, a door flew open and in walked a man with his masked face covered by an orange book. The man, Kakashi Hatake, then closed the book and slammed it on the desk. Several people jumped, including Sakura. Her head shot up and she blinked twice.

Kakashi smiled behind the cloth. "Good morning everyone." he called out.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei." the students monotoned back.

"All right, today you all will get one of these packets and begin working." Kakashi said as he went behind his desk that was stacked with papers and reopened his book.

Everyone began shuffling to get up and brought back a packet, Sakura being one of the last to do so.

She lazily sat down on her chair and opened the packet.

Sighing, she began working.

It was just an ordinary Monday.

!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!

The school bell rang throughout the halls and rooms, signaling the end of the day. Gaara worldessly picked up his books and board that he carried with him out of the classrom and towards his locker. There, he met up with Sasuke and Neji.

Both were leaning casually against the lockers as Gaara opened his and quickly grabbed a few things for his bookbag before slamming it shut.

Turning to his companions, Gaara nodded once and then they all set off down the hall. People glancde at them as they passed and fangirls swooned, but other than that, it was a typical day.

!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!

Sakura stirred from her slumped position.

She was in English, the last class of the day, with Naruto chatting away next to her.

The bell had just rung, and people were hurrying out of class. Naruto jumped up form his seat and stuffed several of the books he owned into his bright orange backpack.

That was one weird thing about Naruto; he loved orange. The other two were that he was addicted to ramen and liked to say "believe it" alot.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, lets get going! Iruka promised he'd take us out to eat tonight!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and down, waiting for the pinkette to hurry.

Sakura smiled slightly as she pulled herself up and slipped her notebooks into her bag. Iruka was a very nice guy who had simple brown hair and soft, caring eyes. He had originally adopted Naruto when the boy was six. Naruto hadn't told Sakura much of what his life was like before that, but he would never stop talking about how awesome Iruka was. Iruka had actually adopted her exactly two years later. She had had a simple orphanage life except for the fact of being picked on because of her forehead.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto chanted as he and Sakura headed towards their locker. Both of them had shared a locker throughout their highschool years, due to shortage of supplies at Fire Emblem.

Naruto hurridely dialed in the combination and with a click, the door swung open. He rushed to get his stuff while Sakura only reached in every now and then and pulled something out. The blonde boy then pulled himself back, as he was done, and waited once more for Sakura to finish.

She took the hint and increased her speed, and as she finished shoving her papers in the bag, she swiped a red duffel bag from the bottom of the locker.

Naruto then closed the locker and turned around.

Suddenly, three figures whizzed past the duo on skateboards. Sakura saw the back of their heads; messy red hair, long brown hair, and spiky black hair. Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto grinned.

"Hey, look, Sakura-chan! It's the temes!" he exclaimed to his foster sister.

Sakura snorted a laugh as she sat down on the cold tiled floor and pulled the duffel bag to her side. Naruto, who knew the routine by now, stood and waited, yet again.

'Temes' as Naruto had called them, weren't the trio's actual names. They were called Konoha. The trio had apparently dubbed themselves that about three years ago when the met. Each of them had a kanji tattoo and skateboarded. No one knew their exact story, but as far as Sakura understood, they were the most well-known people in the history of Fire Emblem High.

Sakura then opened her red bag and inside lay two skates, the metallic wheels glinting in the florescent lights. The skates were black pro blades with red plastic wheels and many metal buckles. The girl then took out the skates, kicked off her white running shoes, and began to pull on the rollerblades.

They easily slipped onto her feet as she clicked the straps shut. She plopped her tennis shoes into the duffel, and took Naruto's offered hand. Pulling herself up and then mindlessly tieing her mid-back pink locks in a ponytail, she began skating slowly as the two exited the double doors of the school.

By now, they were one of the last few people to leave as they headed across the main pathway of the school. Naruto then looked over to Sakura, who had been smirking the whole time.

"Ready to go down today, Na-ru-to?" She taunted as she got into an almost running like position. Naruto grinned devilishly back.

"Not in your dreams, Sa-ku-ra!" He exclaimed teasingly. He then crouched down, his fingers touching the road. They were at the end of the school's boundaries and both were in position.

"On your mark..." Sakura began.

"Get set." Naruto continued.

"GO!" they screamed at the same time and soon both were speeding down the road.

Sakura pushed her feet in and out, gaining momentum since they were going downhill. Her skates bounced her up and down occasionally but other than that it was smooth. She glanced back from the corner of her eye and saw Naruto catching up.

See, Naruto was on the track team. He was one of the best runners, and it showed. Yet, instead of hanging out with the other runners, he opted to be around Sakura.

Sakura crouched even lower to the ground as she increased her leg speed. Pretty soon she was flying down the hill, Naruto's footsteps pounding close by.

Just at the end of the hill, past a few family stores, another street and the new skate park, there was a curve which would lead to another hill. And on that hill stood a yellow house that Sakura and Naruto called home.

As the curve was coming closer, Sakura leaned back and to the side. Her whole body leaned along as she turned at the last second. She saw Naruto right next to her. Putting on a cocky grin, she gave him a little wave and directed her feet as she curved the next turn.

The yellow house, with its green yard and small flower bed, was in Sakura's sights. But what also caught her eye was her neighbor, Chiyo, out in the yard. The pinkette smirked. Today she would win, because Chiyo always had a trick up her sleeve for Sakura.

Chiyo was an old woman who had purple hair and stern yet gentle eyes. One time, Chiyo's grandson Sasori had gotten in trouble with some gang, and Sakura had defended him, along with Chiyo. Although, Sasori had lost his leg in a fight with one of the men, he had gotten a wooden leg and been grateful (if not somewhat bitter) towards Sakura. So had Chiyo.

"Elder Chiyo!" Sakura called out. Immediatly, Chiyo looked up and smirked. On the curb was part of an old bathtub, that was probably for the garbage men to pick up. Chiyo, who was right next to the curb attending her desert rose bushes, pushed the half-tub in the middle of the road and instantly, Sakura was gliding across the ceramic, turning and skidding into the pathway to her house.

"Thank you!" Sakura called out to the elderly woman as Naruto came in the driveway seconds later.

"No problem, Sakura!" Chiyo said back. "You keep it!"

Sakura grinned. Skating out into the middle of the street, she picked up the piece of tub.

She heaved it over her shoulder and turned aorund to see the front door open. Apparently Naruto hadn't been able to wait to get inside.

Sakura continued to glide over to a fence, which linked the front yard to the back yard. She clicked the latch off with one hand and pushed the wooden door open.

Despite the size of the front yard being small, the backyard was huge. On one side, there was a weeping willow tree and a small patio table with three chairs nearby. On the other end of the yard, the grass had stopped and in its place was a large patch of asphalt ending to the other fence. The asphalt containted different pieces of debris and rails. And in the very corner, there was a small half-pipe that Sakura had found. She absentmindedly placed the tub in a spot, not caring where it was. She loved how it would surprise her later when she practiced.

Sakura skated over to the gate, walked through it, closed the door and latch, then went to the front. She passed through the doorway and sat down in the hall. She gracefully slipped off her rollerblades and stood back up. Walking back over to the door, she placed the skates near it and shut the oak gently.

She never knew that three different yet so alike people had seen her skating display...

!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!

Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke had been slowly coasting down the hill, not really putting much effort into it. They were exhausted from a skating session, but they would never admit it. The three had just been off in their minds when, from an adjacent street, they noticed a pink-haired girl on skates breeze by with a blonde boy running after.

Each and everyone of them had known who the blonde boy was. He was Naruto Uzumaki. He saved each of them at least once, even if they were too proud to realize it. Naruto had been there when the times were hard for them, and, unfortunatly, beat some sense in them. The blonde had also the courtesy to dub them temes, but they didn't mind. They've been called worse.

However, none of them had known who the pink-haired girl was. Her hair color was weird and different, that they knew, and they wondered if she was a new kid. No, no, the trio would've known if there was a new kid. What really intrigued 'Konoha' was the fact that the girl was on rollerblades. Yes, some girls did like to rollerskate now, but no one did it as a sport anymore. Sasuke looked to Neji, who looked to Gaara, who nodded. The three then sped up so they ended just at the intersetcion of the street. The girl had cruised down the curve of the road at the very last second, Naruto at her heels. The boys then rolled down to the curve in just enough time to hear the girl yell "Elder Chiyo."

Gaara knew who Chiyo was. The lady had helped him once, and almost saved his life. She saw him crash one day, and he would have died if it hadn't been for the fact that she called 911. No one else was on the street, but she was. This was a long time ago when she lived only a street down, but she had moved. Who knew Chiyo was so close by?

The other two watched as the purple-haired woman pushed out what looked to be part of a tub. They were mentally confused for a second, before the pinkette crouched and sped around the bend of the ceramic bathroom piece. She landed easily into a driveway and Naruto ran down after her.

"Thank you!" They heard the girl call from the driveway.

"No problem, Sakura! You keep it!" The senior called and continued to work at her bushes.

_Sakura._ So that was the blader's name, Neji wondered, as both Gaara and Sasuke watched the teen return to the street to collect the fragment of a bathtub. She lifted it up and turned around, disappearing from the boarders' sights.

The three stood there for a few more minutes before heading back the way they came.

Yes, it was just an ordinary Monday. Typical. Nothing too exciting.

Except for seeing a person with pink hair rollerblade across a bathrub.

Yes, nothing too different at all.

But it would be, soon enough.

!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!

**I hope you liked this because I have a good vibe about this stoyr! And I think it has provided me with an inspiration for my other stories. Oh, and here is something thats going to be in every chapter;**

**BLOOPERS!**

-.-.-.-.-

TAKE 1

Sakura was someone who loved to think and daydream.

Suddenly, a door flew open and- BAM! It hit the wall and flew back.

"Oooo my nose!" A voice called from the other side of a door.

The class sweatdropped.

"Oh man, its bleeding!" Kakashi wailed, his voice muffled.

"Umm...can someone get him some ice?" The director asked as she scratched her head.

-.-.-.-.-

TAKE 4

Suddenly, three figures whizzed past the duo.

CRASH!

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" one of the students asked Sasuke and a random kid, who were sprawled on the floor.

In the background, two people with red and brown hair were laughing hysterically.

-.-.-.-.-

TAKE 16

Chiyo, who was right next to the curb attending her desert rose bushes, pushed the half-tub;

"It won't move!" Chiyo cried as she continued to push it.

A blur of pink buzzed past her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sigh. "Cut!! Call the paramedics!!"

-.-.-.-.-

**Lol, I hope you're laughing. REVIEW! Oh and, please vote on who Sakura should be with; Sasuke, Neji, or Gaara?! IT'S ALL UP TO YOU!**


End file.
